


Splash

by ifinkufreaky



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Uhtred's trying to get into my pants, I'm trying to get into Ragnar's . . . I think we can make this work.
Relationships: Ragnar the Younger (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar the Younger (The Last Kingdom)/You, Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Original Character(s), Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Splash

“Come on, just a kiss,” Uhtred is crooning into my ear. He had convinced me to get back into the pool with him, when the rest of the party had moved inside after the sun had gone down and the pizza order arrived. I do consider it for a moment. It’s _almost_ too cold to be back in the water, and stealing some of his body heat now might be nice.

Problem is, Uhtred is a known fuckboy. He hasn’t gotten in my pants yet for good reason. I’m just the right amount of tipsy for his plush lips to be looking tempting out here in the still moonlight, (so tempting), but I’ve seen enough results of Uhtred’s womanizing behaviors to make me wary.

Besides, it’s kind of nice to have such a gorgeous guy wrapped so securely around one’s finger. I lay my palm on his well-planed chest and push him away, then duck my head and swim like a mermaid away from him.

He’s right behind me as I reach the wall at the deep end of the frat house’s in-ground pool. I hang from it with one hand, letting the rest of my body melt into the soft buoyancy of the water, and Uhtred dangles off the wall right there next to me.

“Actually,” I say to him without opening my eyes, “I’m thinking I might bounce.” There’s really just one stupid little reason I came out to this party, and I think that I’m about done torturing myself with it.

“No,” Uhtred says, cupping his body softly around mine under the water, “don’t do that.” I don’t recoil when his hips bump against mine, when our legs slide softly together. It feels good. He feels good. Maybe I can just give into simple pleasure while I nurse my disappointment.

I hear the water stir on the other side of the pool, and open my eyes to see Ragnar Ragnarsson lowering his oversized frame into the cool water. His eyes are mostly closed as he savors the sensation.

I can barely believe it. Guy’s always right at the center of these parties, with his infectious laughs and his instigating little suggestions. What’s he doing out here alone?

Uhtred’s lips are brushing the back of my neck. “Why would you go home alone, when you could come back up to my room?”

It’s not Uhtred’s room I wanted to end the night in. He should be an easy second choice, but I just can’t make myself do it. “I have a crush on someone else,” I confess.

As annoying as he can be when he tries to turn up the charm on me, Uhtred is also my friend. “Oh?” The interested noise he makes vibrates the shell of my ear. “Do tell.” His arm comes around me snugly; I let him hold my back against his chest so I can float completely in the water and just let all my pretenses go.

“I like Ragnar,” I say in defeat. “I hope I get over it soon, but right now it’s a bitch of a crush, and it’s not letting me focus on anything else.”

“And why,” Uhtred’s amused voice says behind my ear, “is that something you need to get over.”

“Because he has Brida?” I sigh. “Badass, totally awesome, and completely terrifying Brida.” I look up to her, really I do. I wouldn’t dream of stealing her man.

“She’s not here,” Uhtred says, like I’m being silly. “Her team’s traveling this weekend.”

I look across the pool at Ragnar, his arms spread wide and inviting over the lip of the pool, holding the rest of his body suspended in the water. “I wouldn’t do that to anyone, but definitely not to her.”

Uhtred says my name flatly, almost chiding. “They have an open relationship. You don’t know that?”

I turn inside Uhtred’s arm, reaching out to the side of the pool to steady my own self and searching for the lie in his earnest face. “No.”

“Yes.” He smiles down on me, using the shift as an excuse to wrap both arms around my middle and hold me closer to him as we bob together in the water. He’s smirking down at me as if we’re not discussing another man right now. “You want me to introduce you?”

“He knows who I am,” I say bitterly. At least, I think he does. We have some classes together. But after seeing how cute, and passionate, he and Brida looked together on the Quad, I stopped trying to catch his attention.

“How could he not,” Uhtred intones. He drops a little kiss on my cheek, right in front of my ear. “You’re quite bewitching.” I jerk my head in a tiny movement, dodging his next peck. “He’s probably watching you right now. And I am totally cockblocking.” I hear the impending laugh in the back of his throat, curling his words.

“Ugh.” I twist out of Uhtred’s grip and make some space between our bodies, just on the extremely unlikely chance that’s true, and Ragnar is really looking, and wondering about me. “Why would Brida be okay with that? She doesn’t at all seem like the type.”

Uhtred shrugs, in that little motion that means he knows everything rather than nothing. “There are . . .” he glances around, like he really needs to make sure there isn’t anyone that can overhear. “Things that Ragnar wants, that she can’t do for him.”

My eyebrows climb. “Like what?”

Uhtred smirks. “Kinky things.” His eyebrows waggle, and I remember that he knows way too much about me in that department already. He and I kind of met at the college’s BDSM support and information club. “Tell me, do you think Brida is any kind of submissive in the bedroom?” He barks a little laugh, answering his own question. “That crazy bitch outsources the kind of sex she doesn’t like.”

I guess he would know; she is his ex. “Oh.” I steal one more glance at Ragnar, but look away quickly when his face appears to be pointed in my direction. It’s hard to tell where his eyes are focused, in the dim light of the landscaping lamps that line the walkway across the pool from his position. “Then how come I haven’t seen him at the kinkster club? Gotta be the easiest way to pick up a casual play partner.”

“I keep telling him to come, man.”

Wow. What do I even do with this information? I can feel my body vibrating a little. But I take a deep breath and push that energy down. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t have any game, anyway. No way I could pull a guy like that. I wouldn’t even know how to go up to him.”

“Like I said,” Uhtred coaxes, “I’ll introduce you.” His palms run around my bare torso, just a little under my bikini cups. “All I ask is that you not leave me out.”

My breath comes out a little shaky. I let him hold me close while we float in the water, our bodies anchored only by my hand on the wall. “A three-way? With your frat brother?”

Uhtred nips at my ear. “Now you’re catching on.”

I consider it. I mean, how could I not? Uhtred passes the time while I’m thinking by pressing soft kisses along my jaw. There’s no way we don’t already look like a couple from Ragnar’s view across the pool. So I probably don’t have any other play than this one tonight.

It wouldn’t be too bad to share the love, would it? Honestly, as I imagine being pressed between both their bodies, I find the image even sexier than any fantasy I’ve had about bedding Ragnar by myself. Why not get a little crazy?

“Okay,” I say, and Uhtred’s eyes sparkle two inches away from mine and then he’s kissing me, oh Lord he’s kissing me full on the mouth and he Knows What He Is Doing. I forget to keep hanging on to the side of the pool, and we both go under.

We’re both laughing when we come up.

“Are you trying to kill me?” I sputter.

“You’re the one that let go!” He swims closer and gooses me under the water.

“This is getting dangerous,” I gasp, lifting my chin to try and keep my face above water as Uhtred’s groping hands make it hard for me to stay afloat. “Let’s—take it—to the shallow end.”

Where Ragnar is still chilling. He can’t be doing anything besides blatantly watching us, at this point. We’ve been making quite the spectacle of ourselves. I close half the distance between us before I chicken out, turning back toward Uhtred as soon as my foot touches the gently sloping bottom and I can stand in the middle of the pool.

Uhtred scoops me up in his arms once he’s able to stand too, his smile both mocking and gentle as he reads the reason for my reluctance. “You have nothing to be nervous about,” he whispers above my ear. “But you can stop me if you ever feel uncomfortable.”

I nod, quickly. “I know.”

“Come on.” We half-swim, half walk together to the shallow end of the pool. Uhtred’s arm stays around me. “Ragnar. Look who I found.”

Deep-set eyes glimmer in the lights reflected from the surface of the water. He says my name, warmly. My heart stops. He does know who I am.

“She was just telling me something that I think you’ll find very interesting.”

My nerve endings crackle. Is he seriously just going to jump right into this?

Ragnar inclines his head in a slow, regal gesture, indicating reserved interested. My nervousness doubles.

“This sweet little thing was just about to go home alone.”

“That would be a shame.” I shiver under his heavy regard. “Even the legendary Uhtred’s game not working for you?”

I shake my head, shyly. Uhtred wraps his arms around me a little tighter. “There is nothing wrong with my game. But she is after something else tonight.” He nips softly at my ear. “Someone else.”

Ragnar continues to sit there, waiting for the answer to be revealed to him.

Is Uhtred waiting for me to jump in and say something? Because I’ve definitely got nothing. No game here, that’s for sure.

“She told me that she came here tonight only because she was hoping to get with _you_.”

Ragnar’s interest sharpens. “Is that so.”

“Mhmm,” Uhtred rumbles above my ear, while I silently nod and try not to self-immolate in embarrassment. “And of course, once I learned that, I couldn’t sit back and hold out on you. What kind of frat brother would I be.”

Ragnar nods, sagely. As if it’s normal for these guys to be passing women around to each other. Although Uhtred has definitely not passed me along just yet.

“Just look at her, bro.” His fingers slip under the straps that hold my bikini top on. “I think you should definitely get to know her better.” He pulls the straps away from my body and wiggles his fingers just a little. A clear sign to me of his intentions, and a chance to tell him to stop.

I don’t.

Uhtred’s seen my checklist. He knows my kinks. Exhibitionism and objectification are definitely both on that list. His strong hands slide down the inside of the swimsuit, pulling the cups away from my skin and then sliding each one to the side so that my breasts spill out between them.

I think we all look down to watch them fall out.

My nipples harden instantly, as much from the mood as the contact with the air. It’s so easy to get naked at a pool party. There’s just so little separating civilization from our animal natures. The moonlight is just bright enough to show Uhtred’s hands coming up to cup my tits as he squares himself behind me, his fingers plucking gently at one pebbled nipple, then the other.

Ragnar leans forward. His elbows are still propped on the edge of the pool behind him, but he’s definitely moving toward me. His eyes are flitting between my chest and Uhtred’s face. Probably wondering what the hell his bro is up to. “She can come sit in my lap.”

“I haven’t even told you the best part,” Uhtred says, continuing to hold on to me and ignoring Ragnar’s last statement. His right hand runs up the center of my chest, fingers tracing my collarbones. “She is extremely freaky.”

That hand comes up to engulf my throat. He tightens it in just the right places, closing off my windpipe only softly. Did I mention that a recent topic at the club had been breath play, and that Uhtred had been my partner in trying out the safe techniques for choking that the presenter had been demonstrating?

Yeah, I can’t believe I never went to bed with him before, either.

I watch Ragnar watching my face as the gentle choke hold electrifies my body and sends my mind rocketing into subspace. My body arcs back against Uhtred’s and I clutch his thigh since I can’t actually make a sound.

He releases immediately. That’s reassuring. My breath comes back in a rush, and a little bit of a moan comes with it.

Ragnar leans in, so our faces are more level. “You’d let me do that, too?”

The bottom drops out on my pussy. “Uh huh.”

His arms coax me as he leans back into his watery throne. “Come onto my lap,” he repeats.

Uhtred’s hands trail off my body as I step forward and straddle Ragnar on the underwater bench. I steady the motion with one palm on the top of his broad shoulder, the other pressed to the center of his sizable pec. His hands dip under the water and grasp around my waist. His grip is huge and makes my waist feel tiny.

“Does this gift come with a price?” Ragnar asks over my shoulder as I settle in.

Uhtred moves in behind me. “No gift,” he replies. I can hear the smile that must be plastered across his face. “We are sharing.”

“Very generous. Seeing as you just told me she was going to go home before you brought her over here.”

“If you two want me to go…” Uhtred replies, seemingly sincere.

Ragnar looks at me. His face is not leading me to any specific answer. So I tell the truth. “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.”

Ragnar grins. He thinks I’m funny; that makes my heart swell. He cups the side of my face, dragging his thumb along my cheekbone. “Then I won’t, either.”

He kisses me. That soft grip on my face guides me down to his lips, his eyes watching my reactions carefully all the way up until our lips meet. His kiss may not have the finesse of Uhtred’s, but his genuine eagerness is enough. I’m kissing Ragnar right now. I’m half naked in his lap. Ragnar Ragnarsson wants me. My head is spinning in all the best ways.

His hands move across my body. The water comes up to my waist in this position, and his warm, wet palms enhance the contrast of the air against my bare skin as they drag new moisture up my sides and over my tits.

And there’s more hands than just Ragnar’s. Uhtred is floating behind me, and helping himself to my ass.

The overstimulation escalates fast. I break the kiss with Ragnar just to catch my breath, the sheer eroticism of what we’re doing setting my heart pounding. He shifts his hips beneath me; I don’t know how restrictive his swim trunks are but I guess he’s feeling the magic, too.

I feel Uhtred weave his fingers through my hair and he tugs my head back, hard. “Don’t think that you need to be too gentle with this one.”

“Oh no?” Ragnar glances over my shoulder, meeting Uhtred’s eyes. His fingers dig into the tops of my thighs. “She likes a little pain?”

“A little,” I admit.

His hands spill up over my breasts, and Ragnar gives both of my nipples a firm tweak. I arch my back and moan, which bumps my pubic bone against a tell-tale hardness in his shorts. Just the thought of Ragnar’s ready dick drives me even more crazy. He repeats the gesture, a little harder, and even though I’m wailing I flinch, too.

He reads it, right away, his palms smoothing and soothing. “I can be nice,” he says, leaning forward to salve my nipple with his tongue. He sucks just a little, enjoying himself with one, then the other. “Although I do want to slap these tits a few times.”

I make an amenable noise.

Not loud enough for Ragnar, however. He reaches up for a fistful of my hair, controlling my head just as Uhtred had done while making me look him right in the eyes. “Do you want that?” he asks, the commanding tone of a sexual dominant creeping into his voice. “For me to use you roughly?”

I nod against his grip.

He slaps my cheek, quick and barely hard enough to sting. He must see the arousal that floods my eyes faster than the heat that comes up in my cheek, because he does it again with a little smirk, and harder the second time. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” I gasp, not sure how I could get any more turned on than this, and I feel Uhtred sliding the snug elastic of my bikini bottoms down off my hips.

Ragnar kisses me again, then draws me to sit up tall and straight while Uhtred’s fingers do dances between my thighs under the water. “Do you like being naked out here?” he asks next. “Or should we take this somewhere more private?”

“Not yet,” I say. I wouldn’t want to be caught full-on fucking in the pool, but the idea that someone at this party could come out at any moment and catch me with my tits out riding Ragnar’s thigh is definitely doing it for me.

“Naughty girl.”

I flash Ragnar my most winning smile.

He slaps at my tit, and it feels better than I thought it would. It fills the side of my breast with the same erotic heat that flooded my cheek, and his next open hand comes downward, squarely on my nipple. An explosion of tingles has me gasping, and lifting my chest for more.

“You seeing this, Uhtred?”

My instigating little friend curls his own body in a little closer. “Oh, yes,” he says, while twisting around me for an even better view.

Ragnar gives me another smack, one that sets my tits bouncing together, but he stops after five or six, and Uhtred leans his head in to soothe them with his tongue.

I arch backwards, letting the water hold me up in an otherwise impossible angle with my arms stretching back over my head. Uhtred holds me, making sure I don’t sink beneath the water. His lips and teeth devour my chest, neck, and face.

Ragnar takes the opening to slide his hand down along my belly. He plays with the fabric that only barely still covers my mound, but not for long. When I thrust my hips at him in a consenting gesture, his fingers plunge beneath it.

He finds my clit quickly, minimizing the friction that can be less than pleasant when one is completely submerged in water. Heat blooms through my aching core as his rocking little circles provide a focus for all that tingling lust.

Uhtred’s hands come down around my asscheeks. I sit up again, giving him more access, and kiss Ragnar some more as he keeps up his careful work.

Fingers dive between my cheeks from behind, Uhtred finding his way under the tight fabric of swimsuit bottoms already stretched out to fit Ragnar’s hand. He plunges easily inside my pussy and I throw my face up to the sky, swallowing a moan sure to attract too much attention back here.

“Do you want to cum out here,” Ragnar asks, “where anyone could see?”

My face is hot. My mouth barely feels like it would be able to form coherent words. These boys have me panting and about ready to explode out of my skin. Especially if they keep talking this way. “Yes,” I eke out, and Uhtred starts fingerfucking me faster.

My arms are around Ragnar’s neck. I clutch at his half-shaved scalp almost frantically, as the purposeful movements of his steady finger on my clit provide a counterpoint to Uhtred’s deeper thrusting.

Uhtred bites my shoulder. Ragnar sucks a nipple into his mouth. “I’m close,” I whisper, and feel Uhtred smile against my skin.

Ragnar lifts his head, considering my face, and then brings his big hand to wrap around my neck.

“Yes,” I gasp, and then he closes off my ability to say anything else.

Somehow, the pleasure doubles when I don’t have any breath. I’ve never been able to say why, but it hardly matters when giving up that last bit of control ignites the conflagration that’s been building since I spread my legs wide over Ragnar’s lap. My legs clench up as I come, my body feeling like a hollow vessel for the pleasure that rebounds off every inner wall without any exhale to exit on. And so my orgasm just keeps going. And going.

Ragnar finally releases my throat and I gasp deep, and only when I breathe out does the pleasure even begin to crest and fade. He keeps his fingertips lightly upon my throat as I writhe and sigh, not letting me forget his control while I gradually come back to my senses.

“I have to fuck you,” Uhtred growls into my ear. “Come upstairs with us.”

My legs are barely responding, but the boys help me up and steady my way out of the pool. Ragnar’s eyes sparkle as he wraps a towel around my body. “Are you going to make it, or should I carry you?”

While the thought of the big Dane throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me off to ravage me is quite delightful, I’m less thrilled at the implication that everyone inside the party will know exactly what we’re about to get up to. He and Brida may have an open relationship, but I don’t want to be flagrantly disrespectful. “I can make it,” I say, taking a careful step.

Uhtred, of course, can’t keep his hands off me as we get walking.

“I left my clothes over here,” I say, veering off to the glorified shed that they call the poolhouse. After changing into my swimsuit at the beginning of the party, I had stashed my backpack just around the corner of the little outbuilding.

Leading Uhtred down the little side path might have been a mistake, however. As soon as I bend over to pick up my stuff, he’s on me, conforming his hips to the swell of my ass and making it obvious that the slight interruption in the action hasn’t softened his hard-on for me at all. I straighten up with a smile, but before I can say anything he’s backing me up against the wall, putting the building between us and the party. He’s got that smarmy grin again, but I don’t find it as annoying as usual. “I can’t wait,” he murmurs, eyes flitting all over my face, and down to the towel that’s not covering much. He grasps each one of my wrists and lifts my arms, pinning them against the wood paneling. The towel is lost.

Too easy to get naked at a pool party; too easy to fuck at a pool party. All Uhtred has to do is push a little fabric to the side. I briefly consider whether I’d rather be comfortable in a bed, but how do you turn down a sordid little scene like this one?

I turn to look at Ragnar, looming at the corner of the shed. He lifts an amicable eyebrow. “I’ll keep watch,” he assures us. “Nobody interrupting but me.”

My breath rate is increasing again, especially as I watch Ragnar’s eyes travel appreciatively over every inch of my exposed skin. Uhtred buries his face in the crook of my neck, doing something halfway between kissing and biting as he waits for me to decide what happens next.

There’s only one thought holding me back from what my body is already aching for. I look straight at Ragnar and give it voice. “Don’t mean to give you sloppy seconds. I came here for you.” In a moment of rare sass, I look sideways at Uhtred, who pulled his head up as I started talking. “Uhtred, I could have any time.”

“Are you so certain?” he teases back, picking up the strap of my suit and snapping it against my skin. “Maybe I’ve just been leading you on all this time.”

I raise a skeptical brow, using my newly-freed hand to rub down his lower belly and into his shorts. I give him time to pull back if I’m calling his bluff. Instead, he leans into it, and I contact a gorgeous hardness, wrapping my fingers around its silky skin. Uhtred’s eyes just about roll back into his head.

“How about this,” Ragnar says, leaning in close to my face. “Ride him first. Otherwise he will just be too annoying.” He pauses to give his frat brother an affectionate grin. Then his eyes return to mine, deadly serious. “And the better I see you fuck him, the better I will fuck you, after.”

That . . . is all the motivation I need. Even just the idea that Ragnar cares how well I fuck his bro makes the whole thing insanely hotter. That he’ll be watching the whole time, evaluating, even. I tug on Uhtred’s cock a bit harder, to make sure he makes a face that Ragnar can see. “It’s a deal,” I say, my mouth gone a little dry.

I look down.

“But I don’t suppose anyone has a condom out here?”

We make it as quickly as we can to Ragnar’s bedroom. He’s got the biggest room in the frat house, which fits the biggest bed. I am tossed onto it before I get a chance to take a good look at anything else. Uhtred is on me, pushing my belly into the mattress, spooning my hips as he unties all my bikini strings.

Ragnar retrieves a condom from a drawer, handing it over with an amused smile. I intercept it, giving him a shy grin in return before I turn back to Uhtred. “Let me.”

He rolls onto his back, propping leaning on his elbows while he watches me take off his shorts. We’re both fully naked now, and his cock is standing straight up, entirely defying gravity with its readiness. I trace my fingers along the length of it.

Uhtred rolls his neck and moans. “Don’t tease me any more. I want to feel you ride me.”

“But you’re so fun to tease,” I reply. “And Ragnar wants a show.” I glance at his looming, watchful face as I lean down to lick a circle around the head of Uhtred’s cock. I definitely have his attention.

“Get that condom on me and we’ll give him a show,” Uhtred promises. “I want to make you bounce.”

I slide the rubber over him carefully, teasing his balls a little, making him buck up impatiently into my hand. I’m not usually so confident, but knowing that Ragnar is watching just electrifies me. I climb up over Uhtred’s hips. It’s supposed to be a dominant position, to be on top, but I don’t feel like a top when I look into Uhtred’s hungry eyes, nor when Ragnar nods at me to get on with it. I feel like a lamb delivering itself to the slaughter.

Uhtred’s hands creep up my thighs. I spit into my fingers to make sure that I’m wet enough for this to go smoothly. Uhtred clearly appreciates watching me touch myself, so I linger a little, swirling over my clit and letting him see the heat in my eyes.

He takes matters into his own hands, grasping himself around the base and lining his tip up with my entrance.

“Say please,” I purr, keeping my hips high. I say this knowing that I have seen Uhtred’s checklist too, and that he likes it when submissives get bratty.

“What?” he asks, voice dropping like I’m in trouble, sending just the right shiver through my body. “There’s no way I heard you say” —he smacks the side of my ass, hard— “what I think you just said.”

“Say please,” I repeat, with a little less confidence. I keep playing with my pussy.

“Are you really going to stop being a good girl for us right now?” he leans his head, to look around me toward Ragnar. “How disappointing.”

I meet his gaze as his eyes come back to mine, arrogant, waiting for my response. I’m not sure what to say. I don’t actually want Uhtred to cave, I don’t need to hear him say it, but now I feel like I can’t back down either.

“I think you want me to remind you who is in control, here.” He smacks my ass again, then grasps onto both my hips and pulls me in closer. “Do you want to fuck me?” he asks.

I nod eagerly.

“Then fuck me,” he replies, lip curling with all his usual arrogance. “I do not beg.”

I stare into the steel of his eyes as I let my body sink down over his. I take his head easily enough, but I definitely feel every inch going in, and we sigh together as we finally experience the moment we’ve both been dancing around for months.

“There’s a good girl,” Ragnar rumbles behind me. My body breaks out into tingles all over again.

I rock my hips, slowly, testing how it feels. Uhtred’s hitting me deep, and even the tiniest shifts in angle make a big impact. I don’t have to exaggerate to give Ragnar his show, my breaths already coming shallow and quick, my face tight against the deep stretch of Uhtred’s cock inside me.

“Relax,” Uhtred breathes up at me. I open my eyes to see his sparkling up at me. “We’re only just getting started. Or do I need to be gentle.”

“No,” I say quickly, not wanting this to turn too sweet. “I won’t break.”

Uhtred grins. “That’s my girl.” He bumps his hips suddenly, making me gasp. It’s been a little while since I’ve done this. I’m gonna need to be opened up all over again. Uhtred seems amused by my reaction, and gyrates his hips a little more.

“Oh, fuck,” I curse, holding onto his cut shoulders and steadying myself against the intensity.

He finds a rhythm, a steady slide in and out of my braced hips that slowly melts that pressure into pure, languid pleasure. We start breathing in tandem, and when I open my eyes again I can’t close them, captivated by the look in Uhtred’s wide, heavily-lashed eyes.

Ragnar is a harsh master, however. “I thought I told you to ride him. Looks like Uhtred is doing all the work.”

Uhtred’s eyes sparkle, reassuring me that he is happy with the way things are proceeding. But I have a greater mission, don’t I. I lift my chest and sit up straight atop Uhtred’s cock. The harder I work for Uhtred now, the harder Ragnar is going to work me over later.

My inner muscles have relaxed and opened enough now that I can comfortably take all of him. I settle in, like a cowgirl riding a bull, and start to swirl my hips.

Uhtred makes a sound between a sigh and a giggle. He can’t even keep his eyes open as I roll my body over his.

“That’s it,” Ragnar says approvingly, and when I toss my hair over my shoulder to glance back at him, he’s settled into a chair and is fondling himself idly through his clothes. “Gonna fuck you so good after you make him blow.”

And with that threat fixed in my head, I really put my back into it. Uhtred more than meets me halfway, until we’re fucking wilder and harder than probably ever would have happened if I had let him convince me to go back to his own room an hour ago. He is certainly benefiting from the situation that he orchestrated.

We grunt and groan in unison. I arch my back, letting him rub against the most sensitive spot inside me, then lean forward, until every thrust of his bumps my clit. Every time I buck my hips against his I feel more frantic, his deep impacts pushing me toward a second orgasm surprisingly quickly.

Uhtred is close too. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he babbles, staring up at me with that half-amazed look of a man about to lose everything to pleasure. “I knew you’d be wild, but I had no idea—” he cuts himself off with a crease in his brow. The rhythm in his hips stutters. His breathing changes, fingers close hard around my hips, and in a series of tight little thrusts Uhtred is coming, hard, inside me.

It’s euphoric, to watch a man overcome like that, by me, and by what my body can do for him. It’s also a bit disappointing, as the orgasm that I myself had been chasing starts to fade with his waning rhythm.

But tonight, the fun’s not over just because one dick is spent. Another prods against my backside, ready to carry me through to round two. “You ride well,” Ragnar says, purring above my ear and running hands down my shoulders and back. “Let’s see how much more you can handle.”

This is it. Exactly how I was hoping to end up tonight. Ragnar pulls me off Uhtred and turns me around. He has stripped off his own wet swimsuit, and has already taken the liberty of slipping on a rubber.

He’s big. Like, doubletake big. I suddenly realize it was a favor to Uhtred in more ways than one, to let him go first. And probably to me, too. That thing is going to make me sore.

He must see something of the apprehension in my eyes when I look back up at him, because he leans in and kisses me before making good on any more threats. A sweet kiss in an enveloping embrace that promises we’ll be taking our time getting into this, despite those words, and despite the full erection digging into my thigh.

He pushes me down to the bed. Uhtred is still lounging there, but he’s pulled himself up toward one edge. Plenty of room left on the king-sized mattress for Ragnar and I to roll around. He settles in on top of me. Uhtred has caught one of my hands, and his fingers curl through mine.

I feel almost smothered under Ragnar’s bulk. I like it that way. I wrap my legs around his thigh and rub myself against him, too keyed up from Uhtred to let time slow down now.

“Is this what you’ve been after?” Ragnar rumbles, reaching down to grasp his cock around the base.

“Yes,” I mewl, opening myself beneath him, inviting him to ravage me.

He hovers above me, cock lined up but not yet thrusting in. His teeth scrape along the side of my neck. Uhtred lets my hand go.

“How long have you wanted me?” Ragnar murmurs above my ear. “Tell me. Indulge my ego.” His big hand strokes up and down my side.

“Since,” I swallow. It’s a little embarrassing, but I’m happy to reveal myself for him. “Pretty much since the beginning of the semester.” His eyes sparkle. His hand travels to my breast, playing with my nipple, but he keeps looking at me like he’s waiting for more. “You’re—” I shrug. “It’s just something about the way that you carry yourself. Like you’ve got the biggest dick in the room.”

He chuckles. “That’s because I do.”

My eyebrows go up. I have to give him that one. “Soon as you walked into that lecture hall, I started dreaming about what it would be like to be underneath you.”

“And am I measuring up to the fantasy?”

“Let’s find out.” I angle my hips again, presenting my pussy for him.

His eyes follow the movement, then his fingers. He presses one inside me. “You don’t need any more warming.”

“No,” I agree, “I don’t.” But still I spit into my hand and make sure my lower lips are fully lubricated. Doesn’t matter how wet I am, that hog Ragnar’s got is going to stretch me.

His tip is against my entrance. I throw my arms around his shoulders and look up into the face I’ve been dreaming of for months as I feel him start to slide inside.

Fuck, I’m being impaled. My eyes widen and then I have to close them and let the delicious pressure overwhelm me. Under other circumstances it might be uncomfortable, but right now it’s just so fucking satisfying to feel this, my capacity being stretched to its absolute limit.

“Ragnar, what are you doing to her?” Uhtred teases, and I realize that I started squealing.

“Giving her what she wants,” he replies with confidence, but he also slows down, and grasps my jaw with gentle fingers so that I’ll look up at him. “Yes?”

“Yes,” I sigh, nodding at his check-in and squeezing my legs around him. “Yes, keep going.”

I feel impossibly full before he bottoms out. I’m almost afraid to move, left gasping and staring up at his bearded chin, and the tattoos that weave across his chest. He brings his face in close, palm stroking along my cheek. And then the thrusting begins.

He’s gentle at first, and still I can’t focus on anything but letting my body relax. I see a battle in his eyes, between smug confidence at how he’s affecting me, and compassion for my plight.

I bet Brida takes him like a champ.

The sudden thought makes me feel small, but in the most delicious way. I’m not here to compete with Brida, am I. I’m here to be exactly what I am, a meek little submissive ready to be overwhelmed by this dick, and I’m doing them _both_ a favor by doing it. Hell, I bet he wants me to squirm and cry, to let him see how much I’m struggling just to take it for him.

I try to let this understanding show through my desperate eyes as I open myself up and take him deeper. I let my face go slack and overwhelmed, even as I angle my hips up for more. He closes his own eyes and savors me, pulling himself slowly out before pushing back all the way in. By the third one I can’t decide if he’s trying to go easy on me or to torture me more.

“Sure you can take it, little girl?”

“Fuck,” I say, high-pitched and desperate. “I’m doing my best!”

“Yeah you are,” he purrs. “I see how hard you’re working to take me. Such a good girl.” He shifts into a pushup position, driving himself into me quicker now, and harder.

I can’t do anything but throw my head back and wail. It feels impossibly good, pleasure so deep it’s indistinguishable from pain, just short of intolerable either way. Who cares what it’s called, I just want to feel more of it. “Hollow me out,” I say, voice breathy and punctuated by each one of his thrusts. “I can feel you in my throat.”

With almost a roar, he pulls one of my legs up, braces his knee against the bed, and just starts to annihilate me.

I’m helpless beneath him. I’m probably screaming. There’s no room in my awareness for self-consciousness, or propriety, now. Ragnar is hitting me so satisfyingly deep that I feel like I’m about to lose my sanity. He pushes my knees up higher, setting my feet on his shoulders, and the new angle bumps my clit until I’m spiraling up toward an extremely sudden climax.

The orgasm hits me almost by surprise. It’s like it’s been building through all of this, but I wasn’t able to notice until my body truly adjusted to his size. All of a sudden my wailing changes tones, and a tidal wave of pure pleasure crashes over the place where our bodies meet and sweeps up everything else in its path.

I’m anchored by his cock. Dear lord, the space is so tight in there, the muscles already stretched so close to their limit, that I can feel the clenching of my walls all around him while the waves toss the awareness of the rest of my body into chaos.

I shudder beneath him. As the orgasm recedes I feel oversensitive enough to start pushing him away, just a little. Ragnar responds by slowing his pace and grasping my chin again. He waits for me to open my eyes.

I smile at him, ferocious and raw. I don’t really want him off of me, I just needed him to slow down, so I could catch my breath. He answers my smile with a proud grin of his own. Carefully, he lowers my legs down off his shoulders, without pulling away. The motion makes it obvious that he’s still hard inside me.

Ragnar’s not done. He plants one fervent kiss on my lips and then flips me over. Although my legs are a little shaky I get up on my hands and knees, eager to please. I groan as he presses back into me from behind. No one will ever be used to the size of that thing. Still, I don’t retreat, even throw my hips back a little over it. My inner walls are still fluttering from coming so hard. I gasp at the intensity that his renewed thrusting brings.

“You make the most gorgeous sounds,” Ragnar rumbles.

“She really does,” Uhtred interjects. I hadn’t forgotten he was there, really, I promise. He rolls his head closer to mine, amused by the way that I’ve dropped my head into the pillows while my hips remain high in Ragnar’s grasp. I’m just trying to make it through this onslaught, and every shimmering aftershock of my own orgasm.

I turn my face toward Uhtred’s and let him see everything that I’m feeling.

“Unf,” Ragnar groans, voice dropping even deeper in his arousal, “you look so fucking good.” He smacks my ass as he grinds himself deep into me. “So fucking good like this.”

“And she loves it,” Uhtred informs him, reading my face. “Smack her again like that.”

Fuck. The sting just enhances the already wild ride. I don’t think I could come any more, but my consciousness is spiraling; everything about this is feeling absolutely incredible. Could we do this again? Tomorrow? Ever? Would they both like to share me, or is this just a once-in-a-lifetime experience?

“I’m keeping her,” Ragnar grunts, thrusting hard and heavy into me now. Evidently he’s thinking along the same lines as me.

Uhtred arches one lazy brow. “I might have something to say about that.” His hand comes to my cheek while he stares his frat brother down, even as I’m still bouncing underneath him.

I can’t see Ragnar’s face, but I imagine from his tone that he’s smiling. “She seems alright with sharing.”

“Mmf,” I cry. That was supposed to be a word; it doesn’t come out as one. “Yes!”

Uhtred beams at me. We stare at each other while Ragnar pounds into me from behind, his pace subtly increasing. He’s still cupping my face, and his thumb trails down to my mouth. I suck on the tip of his thumb as Ragnar comes inside me. Loudly.

The force of his release drives my hips down into the bed, with the bulk of his upper body collapsing down to cover me as he lets it all go. I close my eyes and laugh a little at the joy of it. Even being smooshed underneath him feels good.

“Spend the night,” Ragnar murmurs.

“Ok,” I sigh, content.

“Do you need anything?” he asks, shifting his weight so that he is no longer directly flattening me into the mattress.

“Hmm.” I close my eyes, take inventory of my wrecked body. “Some water.”

“Uhtred. You’re the most composed right now. Can you get us some waters?”

Uhtred sits up. “I suppose. As long as you’re not trying to get rid of me.”

“Of course not, brother.” He looks down at me. “Come back and we’ll all cuddle. Watch a movie.” He nods towards the TV past the foot of the giant bed.

I smirk. “Netflix and chill, but backwards?”

Ragnar grins back. “Exactly.”

“Maybe some snacks, too, then,” I call after Uhtred, who’s shaking his head on his way out the door.

“Uhtred’s got the advantage on me, right now. You two are already friends.” Ragnar pulls himself up in the bed, and lifts his arm for me to snuggle in underneath. “I need to get to know you better, too. You’re not the only one that’s been watching. And wondering.”

He pulls me in tight, and I spend the rest of the night sandwiched between two warm bodies. I fall asleep listening to the boys trade jokes over my head. Best. Party. Ever.


End file.
